bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Shori Keihatsu
Shori Keihatsu '(啓発する勝利, ''Victory Marquis) is the former Captain of 13th Division. During his tenure, he imprisons Teysa Simmah below the 13th Division Barracks and even manages to kill several Captains during his time in the Seretei, blaming it on the Captain Commander in the process. His betrayal of the rest of the Gotei 13 fully comes to light near the end of the Soul Society arc as he reveals to everyone what he has done and leaves to join up with Inai Satonaka and her colleagues. Appearance Shori is a man of tall stature and often intimidates most opponents. He has long scarlet-colored hair that spikes out at its edges. He typically keeps his hair tucked away in similarly spiky ponytail that hangs down over his face, often obscuring his right eye from view. Shori's visible eye shows that his eye color is actually green and possesses a matching green tattoo directly over it. Personality Shori has a mysterious personality, speaking cryptically and explaining very little. Even a majority of those in the Gotei 13 do not recognize nor remember him even taking any Captain exams. He claims this is because he was given special permission from a "strong authority" figure who doesn't wished to be named. He seems to care for everyone, including enemies, as he refers to everyone with a familiar tone regardless if they have just met or not. Shori seems to exist in the hearts of those around him, allowing him to seemingly always appear from wherever someone he has come into contact with has been. He refers to himself as Captain Kakyoku Kawakaze's boyfriend, though she herself does not understand this label. On the other hand he has a rather strong hatred for Captain Shin Nagakura, developing from when he learns of his attempts to woo Kakyoku. Most of the time Shori is laid back as he is mostly seen smiling. But inside he has some dark traits similar to those who have betrayed Soul Society. He has a hate for people with "power" such as people with friends, skills, looks, and personality, and he especially hates Shounen Manga because it shows off the people with power winning. He seems to have developed this personality due to how incredible his own abilities are, as opposed to those who develop this mindset after several setbacks in their life. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities '''Immense Spiritual Energy: Shori's spiritual energy when released is capable of being felt for miles. His energy control is terrifying to both witness and experience. At long range, he can use a combination of his mind and his spiritual energy in order to create cannon, one that can tear an opponent's body to shreds in a matter of seconds. When given enough time and energy, it can cause a target to explode, leaving a gory mess and charred skeleton behind. In close quarters combat, he can channel his energy through his opponent to a certain spot upon contact, causing the affected area to implode on itself. When used correctly, he can even make it simply seem like he is using brute strength in order to mutilate his opponent. Those around him feel a cold energy come over them similar to the sensation of death. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Shori uses a type of swordplay that focuses more on accuracy, speed, and precision, rather than strength. Adding in some aggressive moves allow him to attack with frightening agility and power, which leads to him debilitating the opponent more than kill them, making him one of the most proficient swordsman in the Soul Society. Flash Steps Master: Genius Intellect: Shori has shown himself to be a crafty and cunning man. He has shown himself to be capable of thinking several steps ahead, should there be any problems or interference with his plans. Just a quick analyzation over obstacles and/or opponents can help him deduce his/her strength, how he/she fights, and how their techniques can be defeated. Inhuman Durability: Shori's most frightening trait is his tenacity; meaning that no matter how many times he is beaten down, he will continue to get back up time and time again. This is largely in part due to his masochistic personality as he enjoys the punishment he receives from an opponent and has built up an immunity to pain over the long years of battle. It is this that allows Shori to easily bounce back from attacks that would cripple other Shinigami for months. Master Manipulator: Zanpakuto Nise Yoake (偽夜明け, False Aurora) is the name of Shori's zanpakuto. When it its sealed state it takes the form a katana with a purple gem embedded on the bottom of the hilt. Shori often wears his zanpakuto at his waist tied down with a red chain in his obi. Shori has stated on multiple occasions that his zanpakuto is truly fearsome as its power is capable of ruling the world if he truly desired. : Sealed Special Ability: With Nise Yoake's sealed form, Shori can fire off crescent-shaped waves composed of pure spiritual energy. These can be used for attacking or defending against an opponent's technique. Shori is also able to make these attacks larger or smaller based on the amount of energy he decides to put forth into them, allowing their speed and power to increase or decrease proportionately in return. When an individual has been struck by this attack, Shori can remove one of the six senses of the target, remaining as such until they touch Nise Yoake's hilt. This technique was originally thought to be his Shikai ability until he revealed his true ability during his betrayal. [[Shikai|'Shikai']]: It is released with the command "Create My Fiction". When released Nise Yoake takes the form of a silver-bladed kusarigama with a blackened chain that posseses a large weight on the end of it. The chain of Shori's shikai seems to be capable of extending for miles as he can be seen using it in order to form a tight barrier in front of him to defend against attacks. :Shikai Special Ability: His zanpakuto's special ability allows him to warp or even in some cases deny the very aspects of reality itself. Because of this, he can undo anything that has been damaged and take away people's senses by changing the reality of the person in question. In other words he is able to change what has happened therefore, changing the boundaries of reality by swapping one possible outcome of a scenario with another. His ability can even reverse his own death as well as the death of others. With his zanpakuto, Shori is able to use his force of will to impose his imagination onto others, this is how many were able to see him as Madoka Mizuki when he was fighting with them. This power is not without drawback. Shori must maintain focus when using this power or he could erase every living being's existence from the plane of reality. This ability has allowed him to create some diverse techniques as well. [[Bankai|'Bankai']]: Not Yet Revealed